Many electronic devices communicate with each other using wireless communication, such as in a wireless personal area network (WPAN) based on a communication protocol that is compatible with Bluetooth® (from the Bluetooth Special Interest Group in Kirkland, Washington). Bluetooth often involves short-distance wireless communication at frequencies in the unlicensed Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) 2.4 GHz frequency band.
However, because of the popularity of Bluetooth and coexistence with other communication protocols that use the 2.4 GHz frequency band (such as an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers or IEEE 802.11 standard, which is sometimes referred to as ‘Wi-Fi’), there can be congestion and/or interference in the 2.4 GHz frequency band. The congestion can degrade communication performance, and thus may frustrate users of the electronic devices and can degrade user experience.